His Astronaut
by a stars universe
Summary: Jean is an astronaut in training, soon to go on his first mission to space station Sina. Marco is a rocket engineer/technician tasked with working with one member of the new astronaut team being sent up, who just so happens to be Jean. From the moment they first meet, there is a strange chemistry in the air. But, Marco's already in a relationship, making him off limits... Now what?


The shrill beeping of Jean's alarm clock woke him up, as usual, its insistent noise jerking him awake and making him slap his hand against the button to shut the freaking thing up. Rubbing the backs of his hands against his eyes harshly, Jean saw little starbursts under his eyelids before opening his eyes to the sharp light coming in from his window so wonderfully placed right by his bed.

As his eyes cracked open, he moved my body up till he was sitting criss cross on his bed. He searched around with his hands for his phone on the wooden beside table, finally finding it after a 10 seconds. With his eyes finally back to full function, Jean leaned back against his headboard and opened his iPhone to check his messages.

_Sasha: Duuuuuude just so you kno we gotta come in early today bc of stuff_

"Fuck Sasha, why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?!" Jean whispered to himself as he tried to wiggle out of the covers he had wrapped around his legs in his struggle to sit up. Once free, Jean jumped out of the bed, and, thanking god he had taken a shower the night before, grabbed some black jeans and a dark blue slightly formal button down shirt out of his short wooden dresser. Grabbing his phone he texted out a message to Sasha.

_Jean: wtf sasha why didn't you tell me earlier what time should I be there?_

Stuffing his phone and keys into his pocket, Jean opened up the door from his small bedroom and rushed down the short brown hallway into the kitchen. He quickly reached up with his hand over the top of his shitty refrigerator to grope around for a pop tart package or box. Quickly finding a box, he brought it down hurriedly and pushed his hands through the already torn opening and found a plastic wrapped package and deftly took it out before stuffing it into his pocket. Leaning down a bit Jean opened the fridge and grabbed a plain bottled water from the first shelf before closing the door.

Jean turned and ran to the door, then turned right and slowed a little bit, so that he wouldn't wake his neighbors. He took my phone out of his pocket before reached the door to the stairs. Pushing open the door, he opened my phone and checked my messages to see if Sasha had responded.

_Sasha: oh sorry, turns out we have to come in early tomorrow_

_Sasha: Sorry jean-boy! :D_

Jean slowed down to a walk, his eye twitching in anger. "God fucking dammit Sasha, are you fucking kidding me? I had to get out of bed fucking early and rush and shit and you…." He started to incoherently about friends being giant douches.

He reached the bottom floor of his building in under a minute, do to his apartment being on the third floor. Jean took his time walking out of the building, passing through the lobby with the crappy service desk situated in the middle. The linoleum tiles were dimly shiny as he walked over them to the 2 glass doors that lead out of the building.

The morning air, only slightly cool met his face as he pushed opened the doors. The outside world met him, a still dark blue sky met his eyes, a couple lights were still on outside, but it really wasn't needed as the light of early morning was enough for any person to see decently.

Walking down the straight and short concrete path to the parking lot was easy, and Jean only needed a moment to spot his car, it was 5 to the left, a dark brown Hyundai Santa Fe. The name of the car in itself was ridiculous, so Jean had just dubbed the car Klaus. The car itself had been a deal, it already had a ton of miles on it and was pretty used, but he knew the owner and they'd given him a special deal – for which he had been endlessly thankful.

Digging out his keys from his pocket, Jean quickly pressed a button and his car opened up. He quickly slide into the car and buckled up before bringing Klaus to life.

~~~~!~~~~

Marco Bodt's alarm clock went off, jerking him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, before feeling around for his alarm clock which should be next to his head, on his bed leaning against the headboard. Finding the off button, he quickly pressed the button before sitting up in bed and swinging his legs over the side of his bed, his eyes fully open.

Stretching his arms once again, Marco yawn and stood up from his luxurious bed and onto his soft carpeted floors, running a tanned hand through his hair. He walked across his room to his white medium sized dresser, opening up his drawers and rooting around in them till he finally found a pair of dark brown slacks, a button up bright red shirt, and a pair of boxers. He folded them up before setting them down on the dresser.

Marco turned around to walk to the bathroom linked with his bedroom, once there he took off his pajamas and turned on the shower. He got in quickly, so that he would sooner feel the heat of the burning water. Soaping up his hair, he let his back be beaten down by the steaming water.

Soon enough, Marco felt a pair of arms go around his waist. He leaned back into the slightly muscled arms of his current boyfriend, Connie, and let him rub his hands against his chest. He turned around slowly to face him, bringing his hand under Connie's chin and turning his face up so that their lips could meet in a chaste kiss.

"We gotta soon, so don't bother trying to get into my pants right now." Marco told him after finished the kiss.

Connie rolled his eyes and gave Marco a sultry wink before reached down and touched Marco's cock and cheekily saying, "but _sweetheart_, it appears you're not even _wearing_ pants."

Marco in turn rolled his eyes, he turned away from Connie and continued washing his hair. Slightly amused by his boyfriend's antics. Marco finished washing soon before leaving the shower, letting Connie finish up. He dried himself off before throwing the towel around his neck. After finishing up his bathroom routine of brushing his teeth, putting deodorant on, and other random activities, left the bathroom just as Connie came out of the shower.

"Leave in 6 minutes, Con." He said over his shoulder, knowing Connie heard him from the groan that came from him.

Putting on his prepared clothes, Marco left his bedroom, and walked down the long hallway to the spacious kitchen to start brewing some coffee. Once the coffee had been started, he set about making toast for himself, putting in 2 more slices for Connie as an afterthought. Once he finished setting up his breakfast, while waiting for it to be done Marco headed back to his room to grab his phone from his bedside table. Walking out of the room, he headed back to the kitchen to check on the toast. Seeing the slices still had some time left, Marco then glanced over to the coffee maker. Seeing it was only halfway done, he let out a sigh and searched around for the TV remote, which ended up being next to the stainless steel fridge. Turning to point the remote at the small flat screen on situated on the counter, right next to the coffee make, Marco turned the TV on to the news channel, leaning against the counter by the toaster.

Listening to the news halfheartedly, Marco stared into space thinking about everything he had to do today. His team, which consisted of Connie, Reiner, Levi and Mikasa, which was led by Hanji, were meeting their astronauts for the first time today. Each of them would be assigned one to work with one of the astronauts for the newest crew that would be sent to Space station Sina.

Quickly glancing to the toast beside him, Marco pressed the end button on both side, making the toast pop up. Taking a step back, Marco opened the cupboard in front of him, taking out two small plates. Turning and walking to his refrigerator, Marco grabbed some strawberry jam out of the fridge before closing the door and walking back over the two plates of toast.

As he was spreading jam on the 4 pieces of toast, Connie walked into the room and made a beeline for the toast. Taking a plate, Connie muttered a rushed 'thanks' before quickly scarfing down his toast as Marco took his first bite. Marco raised a brown eye brow at his friend's antics.

Connie shrugged in response. Since it was summer, the temperature would be pretty nice, so Marco didn't grab a coat as he walked towards the front door of his apartment. Finishing off his second piece of toast, Marco grabbed his keys from the table beside the door, and set down his plate. He heard Connie digging around in his kitchen, before he heard footsteps nearing him.

"Alright, I'm ready to gooooo!" His highly energetic boyfriend told him enthusiastically. Marco smiled at him before nodding his head, telling Connie that he, too, was ready.

Turning the lock, Marco twisted the doorknob, and opened the door and walking out, letting Connie follow after him, before closing the door and locking it. You could never be too safe.

Connie and Marco made small talk as they walked to the elevator, and on their way down from the 6th floor.

Soon enough they were walking through the large lobby, past the security desk which was run by a nice woman named Ilse. Pushing through the ornate glass doors, Connie told him a rather crude joke about a potato that he had seen the other day, making a light blush of embarrassment run across Marco's cheeks.

They walked into the light sunlight of the day, the only slightly dark blue sunlight giving their skin a feeling of slight warmth as they walked the short but winding path to the parking lot.

"Can I drive, PLEASSSSSEE?" Connie asked Marco pleadingly. Marco shook his head and smiled at Connie and dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Connie.

"YESSSS!" Connie yelled as they finally reached the lot. Marco's car, a gold Subaru Legacy, was one of the nearest ones, and they got to it quickly, and they both climbed in after Connie unlocked the car.

**Well, I hope you all liked it so far! I know it wasn't as fast paced as other things you've all probably read, but I hope y'all like it! I don't think a fic has been made in this AU before… so hopefully it'll be a new experience! I've been working on this first part for about a week… so updates will come every weekish? Don't trust me, or any other author. We all think we'll able to get chapter out sooner than we think…**


End file.
